Diego Brando
, commonly referred to as , is an antagonist in Part VII: Steel Ball Run. As a strong contender in the Steel Ball Run race, Dio becomes a powerful intermittent rival to both Gyro and Johnny; eventually also allying with Valentine. Appearance Diego is a young man of average to above-average height and slim to medium build. He has light hair, dark eyebrows, and light, bold eyes. He commonly wears an equestrian helmet with the letters "D", "I" and "O" mounted on bending pins emerging from a small ribbon tied at its front; a turtleneck jumper patterned with diagonal checks; light, mid-forearm-length gloves; light, wide-legged breeches; and tall, dark riding boots. Personality Diego is a famous professional jockey from England. A cutthroat character, he joins the Steel Ball Run race with the aim of furthering his position on the social ladder. Although his mother raised him with much love, he had a very hard life growing up in poor conditions they were forced to live in, resulting in his cold-heartedness – it is said that he will virtually do anything to win. At the age of 20, Diego married a rich 83 year-old woman who died six months later, enabling Diego to inherit her wealth. This led to speculations that he murdered her. Abilities Under the influence of Dr. Ferdinand's Stand Scary Monsters, Diego gains Scary Monster; the ability to transform at will into the dinosaur Deinonychus, gaining its associated strengths; in addition to the ability to turn other things into dinosaurs of varying functionality. Dio is a highly talented jockey. His original, beloved horse is named Silver Bullet. Synopsis History Since he was a child, Diego had a talent for relating to horses - even seemingly untameable ones would allow themselves be handled by him. Diego's parents were financially weak and attempted to dispose of him as a baby. However, his mother felt guilty, and risked her own life to save him from drowning, upon which his alcoholic father left them both. His mother changed her surname to "Brando" and became employed by a farm, but she and Diego lived in poverty in the stables. Five years later, the man that had arranged her employment demanded sexual favors from her, and upon her refusal, sabotaged their means to get food. No matter how hard the times he and his mother fell on, she refused to discard of what little dignity they had left – she taught Diego that eating out of shoes due to lack of proper dishes was unacceptable. Partly from her example, Diego developed a strong sense of pride. SBR Chapter 30: Scary Monsters (3). Another year later his young mother died of the tetanus infection, which Diego (at the time 6 years old) believes to be a result from the humiliation they had to suffer. The boy grew up resenting everyone who abandoned them and swore to himself to get revenge against the man who had harassed his mother. Steel Ball Run race After he loses the first stage of the Steel Ball Run to Gyro Zeppeli, he becomes irritated and considers Gyro his personal enemy from that point onwards. Scary Monsters At a later point of the race, Diego meets Gyro and Johnny again in a small village in the mountains. He appears to be friendly, but just as the two heroes think he won't harm them, he suddenly transforms into a Deinonychus and attacks them. It turns out that the meeting was a trap set up by the bounty hunter Dr. Ferdinand. Ferdinand's Stand power can turn living beings into dinosaurs. He uses this ability to create dinosaur "bodyguards" in his hunt of the Corpse Parts. Even Diego was turned into one of his soldiers when he was attacked by him earlier. Gyro manages to defeat Dr. Ferdinand by fusing with one of the Turbo eyes that Ferdinand possessed, receiving the Stand ability "Scan". Even though Ferdinand was killed and all his dinosaur minions turned back into humans, Diego escaped with the second Turbo Eye, making him able to keep the transformation power and turn into a Raptor when he wants, even though he initially can't control it very well. Allying with Valentine Later in the series, after losing another round to Gyro, he joins Funny Valentine, the president of the United States, who is searching for the body parts of "The Saint", which are said to grant great powers. By doing so, Diego hoped to find a way of defeating Gyro. During the 8th round, Diego turned against Valentine, but was quickly defeated by his Stand, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, and had the Corpse's Eye taken from him. Diego's life ends after being ejected from and run over by Valentine's train and is consequently torn in half; although he is soon succeeded by a Diego from a neighbouring universe, retrieved by Valetine, to track down Johnny. Video Games Jump Super Stars (DS) Diego appears on the Steel Ball Run themed stage, along with Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli. Where Diego can be seen ahead both of them (similiar to the end of the competition's 3rd race). Gallery 118422.jpg Trivia *As a 5-year old boy, he resembles Giorno Giovanna; his hair in curly bangs and a small tail at the back. Similarities to Dio Brando Diego may be closely compared to Dio Brando of Part I to Part VI of the series, who may be considered his counterpart in the previous canonical universe. Similarities include: *A fondness towards his mother (likely the only person he truly respects) and an uncaring, alcoholic father. *Unscrupulousness and a wish to dominate. *Marriage to a woman of considerable age who fell in love with him, and it is rumored, he murdered (perhaps a reference to Enya Geil (OVA) who died by his hand). *A physical ascension to a superhuman form (as original Dio became a Vampire, Diego gains the ability to transform into a dinosaur). *When Diego was put into submission by Hot Pants, he "kissed" Hot Pants to force her to release him and the sound effect that appeared in the panel was the same to Dio's kiss with Erina. *Being cut in half (Dio was cut vertically in half by Jonathan and Diego was cut horizontally in half by a train, although Dio survived), *Beheaded shortly after his defeat. *Diego's horse Silver Bullet may be a reference - Silver bullets used in myths to kill vampires, werewolves, etc. * The final antagonist Jonathan ("Johnny") Joestar has to face, and defeated by a different person (Dio by Jotaro, Diego by Lucy). * Inhibited by a leg injury, leading to death. References Site Navigation Category:Part VII Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Brando Family Category:Deceased Characters from Steel Ball Run Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Main Allies Category:Steel Ball Run Participants